


Зима не уходит

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Пост!Гражданка. Стив очень скучает по Баки, пока тот в криокамере, и часто приходит,  смотрит на застывшего внутри Солдата... с высоким рейтингом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима не уходит

В маленькой светлой комнате холодно. Не так холодно, как в криокамере, но достаточно для того, чтобы обычный человек через две минуты здесь начал дрожать всем телом, через десять не мог выговорить ни слова, стуча зубами, а через двадцать перешел в адинамическую стадию замерзания. У Капитана Америки времени в два с половиной раза больше, чем у обычного человека, однако и его время не бесконечно.

За спиной закрываются последние двери. Позади светлые коридоры, отсеки лабораторий, темнокожие женщины и мужчины в ослепительно белых халатах. Здесь нет никого, кроме них двоих. Камера на входе и еще пара где-то внутри (его друга охраняют не хуже, чем Зону 51), но вряд ли они ему помешают. 

— Привет, — говорит Стив. — Я очень скучал. Ты как? 

Баки, предсказуемо, не отвечает. Голова чуть запрокинута, глаза закрыты, на лице синеватые тени. Безмолвный и спокойный, он застыл в криокамере, словно сказочный рыцарь в ледяном гробу. Или это была принцесса? Неважно. Стив смотрит, жадно впивая глазами, запоминая мельчайшие детали, и все равно боится, что забудет, как только отвернется. Разговаривать с Баки и не получать ответа уже вошло у него в привычку. Все равно что общаться с внутренним голосом.

Когда-то, давным-давно, Баки был как счастливый летний день, из тех, что запоминаются на всю жизнь, хотя ничего особенного в них вроде бы не происходит. Потом была война. Потом оживший кошмар — кровавая звезда на серебре, длинная винтовка и ледяной взгляд. И когда они встретились в последний раз, Стив ждал на самом деле чего угодно. Что Баки не вспомнит, снова вскинет на него равнодушный прицел взгляда, и им придется драться. Или вспомнит, но только для того, чтобы обрушить шквал обвинений — не удержал, не искал, не смог защитить. С затаенным ужасом Стив ждал, что прежнего Баки вообще больше нет, а тот, кто носит его лицо, окажется чудовищем. 

Чего Стив никак не ожидал, это что они заговорят так, будто расстались только вчера. Продолжат разговор, оборванный на полуслове два года назад, с того же места. Как будто кто-то невидимый ставил их жизни на паузу, монтировал важное с самым важным, оставляя огромные куски за кадром.

Баки снова переменился. В нем появилась светлая отрешенность, почти осязаемое спокойствие. Казалось, ему безразлично, будет он жить или погибнет. Казалось, он ждал, что Стив его ударит, и заранее был с этим согласен. Точно так же, как Стив ждал, что Баки будет обвинять его, и заранее признавал справедливость упреков. Они оба изменились, и хотя перемены были следствием работы разных обстоятельств, разных рук и разных умов, они по-прежнему совпадали изгиб в изгиб, словно детали паззла. Ожидая худшего, заранее были готовы простить друг другу все что угодно. 

Должно быть, именно поэтому Стив не стал спорить, когда Баки выбрал криокамеру. Стив невесело усмехается. Будь тогда рядом кто-нибудь из команды, не преминул бы съязвить, что их прощание перед заморозкой точь-в-точь сцена из старого фильма: космическая принцесса, пилот-контрабандист и дымящаяся шахта. «Я люблю тебя. — Я знаю».

Стив делает шаг вперед, и пласты холодного воздуха вокруг него приходят в движение. Ощущение похоже на мимолетное объятие. Ему кажется, что он улавливает едва заметное, в сотни раз замедленное течение жизни в неподвижном теле. Как укрытое снегом дерево: никому не придет в голову назвать его мертвым, но никто не скажет, что оно живет. Стив смотрит, наклонив голову, отыскивая тот намек, что отличает одно от другого. Он повидал немало мертвецов — и замерзших, занесенных снегом тоже. Лица мертвецов безвольны и безмысленны, их черты оплывают и сглаживаются. Баки не похож даже на спящего, он просто стоит перед ним, закрыв глаза, замерев на вдохе. Иней на опущенных ресницах. Сомкнутые бледные губы. Лед в волосах. Негнущиеся морозные складки на светлой одежде. 

Стив говорит себе, что должен быть благодарен за то, что у него есть. Он знает, где Баки, и уверен, что тот в безопасности, ему не причиняют вреда — это намного больше, чем у него было все эти годы. Но этого все равно недостаточно. Хочется открыть, дотронуться. В прошлый раз он спросил, можно ли разблокировать криокамеру. Доктор посмотрел на него несколько удивленно и объяснил, что в принципе можно, но нежелательно. Разница температур и множество неинтересных медицинских терминов. Стив кивнул и больше ничего не спрашивал. 

Холод постепенно берет свое. Стив чувствует, как сердце начинает биться сильнее, дыхание становится частым. Кровь разгоняется по венам, меняя состав. Подстраиваясь к этому торопливому тревожному ритму, Стив едва заметно покачивается на носках. 

Он дотрагивается пальцами до морозного стекла. На прозрачной поверхности остаются еле заметные отметины. Он видит свое отражение в выгнутой стеклянной панели, прямо напротив лица Баки. 

Тянущее чувство становится сильнее, непонятная горечь толкает Стива вперед. Он знает, что это всего лишь химия организма – потоки колких искр по рукам и ногам, от которых каждое движение становится словно наэлектризованным, полным через край тайным смыслом. Он знает, но от этого не становится легче. 

Интересно, что сейчас чувствует Баки. Может быть, совсем ничего — а может, он бесконечно дрейфует в потоке холодного рассеянного света, так же, как когда-то сам Стив. Он никому не рассказывал об этом, потому что это было в общем несущественно, но у него остались смутные воспоминания о времени, проведенном во льду. Он помнил сгустки тени и блуждающие широкие лучи. И ощущение покоя. Безграничного давящего покоя. 

Стив качает головой, словно не соглашаясь или отгоняя лишнюю мысль. Отражение его губ скользит по губам Баки. Прикосновение, существующее только в воображении, заставляет сердце забиться еще быстрее. Он здесь уже больше получаса, должно быть, холод начал туманить ему голову. Он делает последний шаг и касается коленями стекла. Вдыхает глубже и льнет к стеклу сильнее, всем телом. Воздуха не хватает, что-то холодное и нежное вырастает внутри, разливается до самых кончиков немеющих пальцев. 

В стылой комнате, неподвижно прижавшись к стеклу, отделяющему его от последнего воспоминания его прошлой и смысла нынешней жизни, он ощущает то, что люди обычно испытывают на пике страсти. 

Лицо Баки совсем близко. Стив поднимает и кладет на стекло вторую руку — если бы их ничего не разделяло, он мог бы коснуться темных волос. Стив смотрит. Представляет, как ведет пальцами по деревянно-твердой руке вниз, до запястья, и снова вверх, до плеча, до светлого ворота футболки. Как кладет ладонь на обжигающе ледяную грудь. Он понимает, что немногое смог бы сделать кроме этого – ни запустить руку в смерзшиеся каштановые пряди, ни переплести пальцы, как ему хотелось бы, без риска сломать их, словно сосульки. 

_Он твой. Достаточно протянуть руку. Никто больше его не тронет. Он твой, и всегда будет твоим_. 

Стив успевает остановить себя незадолго до того, как удовольствие непоправимо перельется через край, но оно, даже оборванное и не нашедшее выхода, все же пронзает его насквозь, выбивая воздух из легких. Это похоже на еще одно падение с высоты в реку. Самообладания хватает, чтобы не вскрикнуть и ничем себя не выдать — только вздрагивают плечи, и он поворачивает голову, закрывая локтем лицо. Потом медленно выдыхает, приходя в себя. Еще раз. Стекло туманится, пар стынет, превращаясь в капли.

У Стива подгибаются ноги. Он мог бы устоять, но здесь не перед кем держать лицо, поэтому он позволяет себе слабость: опускается на колени у подножия криокамеры, прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Дышит, не открывая глаз. 

У него остается семь минут до момента, когда пребывание здесь станет для него опасным, но из них проходит едва ли три. Двери открываются. 

— Мистер Роджерс, — окликает врач, «мистер» в ее устах превращается в гортанное «м’ста». — С вами все в порядке? 

— Да, мэм, — коротко отвечает он и поднимается. – Задумался и не заметил, как прошло время. 

В лифте они спускаются молча. Девушка тревожно смотрит на него, как будто собирается с силами что-то сказать. 

— Способ обязательно найдется. Все будет хорошо, — наконец говорит она, решившись. 

Камеры, вспоминает Стив. Должно быть, со стороны эта сцена казалась щемящей и трогательной, исполненной плакатной сентиментальности. Национальный герой оплакивает старого друга. 

— Благодарю за заботу, мэм, — кивает он и сжимает понемногу оттаивающие пальцы.


End file.
